Whenever You're Ready
by luvcmpunk314
Summary: CM Punk and John Cena are enjoying a little private time when Randy Orton interrupts them. And he's in a bad mood. Each man man has a secret desire. By the end of the night who will have their desires fulfilled; Punk, John, Randy? Or all three? Requested one-shot for Slasher92. Rated M for m/m/m & language.


**Disclaimer**: I am not affiliated with the WWE, don't own the characters mentioned, and I'm not making any money from this fic. That's enough to keep me from getting sued, yes?

**Warning**: Slash and smut all up in this fic.

**A/N**: So at Royal Rumble I did a little Twitter contest to guess which color ring gear Punk would wear, with the winner getting to pick a one-shot. Slasher92 was the winner, so naturally she had to give me something tough that I've never done before! Punk/Cena/Orton. What are we calling this, PunkEnaTon?

* * *

_Houston Hilton Hotel after RAW 20__th__ Anniversary_

John sat back completely at ease in the hotel chair. He was happy because he'd scored a victory over Dolph Ziggler and his band of crazy tonight. He was relaxed because he'd had a hot shower and a cold beer. He was aroused because Punk was straddling his lap, his every movement causing their shafts to rub together. And he was laughing because Punk was teasing him.

"Maybe I should go. Clearly you'd rather have Ziggles here since you tried to get into his pants tonight."

"I did not!" he replied in an offended tone.

"You did. You were so eager you pulled his tights down in the middle of the ring." He made as if to get up. "I'll leave so you can call him over."

John laughed again and slapped his hands onto Punk's hips, pulling him back onto his lap. "Maybe if you came over a little more often, I wouldn't have to resort to playing grab ass with Ziggler."

Punk smirked and shook his head. "No can do, Cena. I have important WWE Champion things to do. Besides, if I came over all the time, you'd get tired of me."

John leaned forward and kissed Punk. "I wouldn't."

"I know you, Cena. You would."

John knew that Punk probably wouldn't appreciate it if he took things past teasing and made it serious. But he really wouldn't mind if Punk were to come over more often. In fact, he wished that what he and Punk had was more serious, instead of the too infrequent times they met up in each other's hotel rooms. But he didn't say that. Instead, he slid his hands up under Punk's t-shirt, rubbing the smooth muscles of his back. He leaned in to kiss Punk, but just before their lips met he said, "Ziggler might have a nice ass, but his hair creeps me out."

Punk laughed, so his mouth was open as John kissed him. He took advantage, plunging his tongue inside to stroke against Punk's. As they kissed he pushed Punk's tee up, raising it higher and higher, while he caressed the smooth skin he uncovered. Finally, Punk raised his arms and John broke their kiss long enough to pull his shirt off. The tattoos that he admired were revealed, bright and colorful as ever. He tossed the shirt to the floor and pulled Punk closer. John lowered his head and kissed the skull before tracing his lips down further. He tongued his flat nipple until it hardened then he sucked it into his mouth. John pulled hard on that sensitive flesh, biting lightly. Punk's hips jerked in his lap and then Punk was grabbing his head, pulling him back up for another kiss. This time it was Punk's tongue plunging into his mouth and John groaned as Punk's tongue tangled with his. He was so into their kiss that he didn't hear the door open. But he definitely heard the pissed off exclamation.

"Goddamnit! Can't you two take this shit somewhere else?"

He pulled his lips from Punk's to look over and see Randy standing there holding his bags, an annoyed expression on his face. "Hey, Randy. What's up?"

"What's up is I'm tired and sore. And I'm pissed because I lost to Barrett tonight. All I seem to do is lose lately! So I just want to lay down and go to sleep, but I can't because you two are in here sucking each other's faces!"

Punk leaned back in his lap and looked at Randy. "We're not stopping you from going to sleep. But if you need a little help my knee could tell your chin a great bedtime story."

"Very funny asshole. Why don't you two go to your room?"

"Because we're already here. Besides, don't act like you've never been in the same room with John while he had an evening visitor." A sly look came over his face as he looked at Randy then at John. "In fact, as long as you guys have been roommates, I'm sure you've been each other's late night pickle tickle at least once."

Randy dropped his bags and stormed over to his bed while an embarrassed flush heated John's face. Punk noted their reactions and laughed softly. "I am never wrong."

John growled and yanked Punk into a hard kiss, shutting him up the only way he knew how. Punk started pushing his hips against his, grinding their cocks together. The he worked his hand between their bodies and palmed his shaft through his shorts. He squeezed hard and John groaned. "Get up and take those fucking shorts off."

Punk slid off his lap and stood. He pulled his shorts and boxers off slowly, his erect shaft bouncing free and smearing pre-cum on the soft skin of his belly. John unzipped his shorts and reached for him. But Punk leaned out of the way. He started stroking his cock slowly, up and down, the movement drawing John's eyes like he was hypnotized.

"Ah-ahh, John-boy. Where's the lube?" John reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small bottle of the liquid.

Punk smirked. "Well, look who's ready to go."

John gave a smirk of his own. "I was ready to go back at the arena." He poured the lube over his cock making sure to cover all of himself. Then he dripped some on his finger and crooked the slick digit at Punk. "Come here."

Punk straddled John's lap again, wrapping his arms around that thick neck. John's finger slid inside of him just as his tongue slid into his mouth, making him moan around John's kiss. John moved his tongue and his finger at the exact same rhythm, working him quickly into a writhing mass of desire. Then slowly, John pulled his finger out of his ass but he didn't stop kissing him. His hands tightened on his hips and John suddenly pushed him up then pulled him down hard onto his cock. Punk gave a muffled shout into John's mouth before he pulled his lips away. "Watch it, Cena."

John gave him a roguish smile. "Sorry."

Punk just rolled his eyes. He'd never admit it, but he liked when John was rough with him. John's hands settled on his hips, pushing him up pulling him down at the same time that he thrust his hips up. Punk leaned forward and sucked at John's neck, loving the feel of John's thick shaft moving inside him. Stretching him with a delicious burn as he tapped that sensitive spot inside him. He heard John's deep voice. "Don't mark me." So naturally he sucked harder.

John smacked Punk hard on the ass. His lover gasped, but he let go of his neck. Punk uttered a dismissive, "Sorry." John looked at Punk. "That was the most insincere apology."

Punk raised himself up then slammed down hard on his cock. "As insincere as yours?"

"Yeah, whatever." He cupped Punk's sweet little ass in his hands. "Do that again."

Punk smirked at him. "What? This?"

He raised himself up again, and came down just as hard as before. But this time he kept going, repeating the movement again and again. John groaned, his fingers digging into the muscled flesh he held in his hands. "Fuck. Just like that. Fuck yourself on my cock." Punk moaned and sped up and John's eyes almost rolled back in his head at the pleasure of those hot walls sliding up and down on his shaft. Punk squeezed his inner muscles and John inhaled sharply. "Jesus. You're so fucking tight." He grabbed Punk by the back of the neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. The kiss was hot and fast, with absolutely no finesse. Their tongues slid against one another, lips sucking, teeth biting. And all the while Punk rode him furiously until his balls were tight and his shaft throbbed, ready to explode.

Punk leaned back and yanked John's shirt over his head, before he smashed their lips back together. He worked his body closer, leaning in tight against John so that his cock was trapped between their stomachs. And as he moved, he got the friction he was looking for. But then John's hand pushed between their bodies, gripped his shaft tightly and started to stroke. Punk pulled back from their kiss. "Finally. I thought I was going to have to do all the work myself." John bit his lip ring.

"Shut up."

Punk laughed softly and glanced over at the far bed. Randy wasn't even close to being asleep. His eyes were open watching them … and his hand was moving underneath the covers. Randy noticed him looking, but he didn't turn around or even look away. He just kept watching him as he continued to ride John's cock. Punk kept his eyes on Randy's as he whispered into John's ear. "Somebody's awake." John only grunted, obviously not caring. Punk spoke loud enough for Randy to hear him. "Enjoying the show, Viper?" Randy didn't answer, but he didn't stop jacking himself off either. Punk grinned. He put his hands on John's shoulders and pushed himself off of him.

John looked up at him in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Your roommate is lonely. And he's right, he has been having a shitty run lately. Don't you think we should go and make him feel better?"

John looked over at Randy who had stopped stroking himself off and sat up in bed. "No." The_, I could give a fuck,_ was unsaid but definitely heard in that single syllable.

Punk laughed. "You're not a very good BFF, John." He held his hand out and when John took it he pulled him up out of the chair. He headed over to Randy's bed with John following along behind him, just like he knew he would. Punk reached out and grabbed the corner of Randy's covers. He threw them back, revealing that Randy was naked underneath, his cock hard and gleaming with pre-cum. Randy swung his legs to the side of the bed and went to stand up. But John protested.

"Hold up. I don't think so."

"Come on, Cena. I know you and Orton have shared before.

As both men remained silent, Punk laughed again. "I am _never_ wrong. Don't worry John-boy. You can finish what you started. I'll just give Randy here a little mouth-to-cock resuscitation. Maybe that'll jolt him back to life so he can pick up a win or two." He leaned forward and placed his hands on Randy's muscled thighs. Then he spread his legs and looked back over his shoulder at John. "Whenever you're ready." A muscle ticked in John's jaw for a moment as he stood there. He glared at Randy, then looked back at Punk. His hand came up and stroked Punk's back. Then his ass. Then he palmed his shaft and pushed back inside him, just like he knew he would. Punk closed his eyes, moaning as John thrust into him.

A throat cleared above him. He looked up at Randy who raised an eyebrow, clearly indicating his impatience. Punk raised an eyebrow of his own. "Seriously, Orton?" But he leaned forward anyway and sucked him into his mouth. The moment he did, John's fingers tightened painfully on his hips, his thrusts becoming deeper and harder. Punk fought not to smile as he slid his mouth up and down on Randy's hard cock. He was pretty sure he knew what had spurred that reaction. He pushed his hips back into John and squeezed his inner muscles, drawing a deep groan from him. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking the hard shaft that stretched his mouth wide. He paused for a moment, tonguing Randy's slit, drawing a deep groan from that broad chest as well.

Randy palmed the back of Punk's head, pushing him down to take as much of his cock as he could. He'd been pissed off when he arrived at his and John's room to find his roommate and Punk making out. But then he'd said "fuck it" and decided to watch the show. Hearing Punk's moans and watching John's cock thrust into his ass over and over again had him hard in seconds. He'd palmed his own cock ready to get himself off. But then Punk caught him looking and incredibly he now had his shaft deep in Punk's throat. That hot wet mouth and slick tongue felt amazing, but he wouldn't mind getting a piece of Punk's ass. He looked at John and mouthed, "Switch?" But John's eyes gleamed with something he'd never seen before and he shook his head no. That was new. Normally when they shared John was down for anything. But whatever. He put it out of his head and focused on the pleasure he felt. That pleasure increased when Punk smoothed his hand up his leg, down his inner thigh, and cupped his balls. Randy palmed Punk's head with both hands and thrust his hips up. He was close.

Punk was seriously turned on. He didn't like Orton all that much, but the man was sexy as hell. Having Randy's hands holding his head as he thrust his thick cock into his mouth felt wrong yet somehow so good. It left him feeling sorta dirty but aroused as fuck. He worked his hand down to grasp Randy's sack, squeezing that vulnerable flesh. Randy gasped out, "Fuck, I'm coming!" And suddenly he was yanked back by John. His voice was a deep, almost angry growl.

"Use your hand."

John was seething with jealousy. There was no way he was letting Randy come in Punk's mouth. Randy grunted as Punk pumped his fist on his cock to finish him off. If that wasn't enough for him, too fucking bad. Randy came down from his orgasm and John locked eyes with him as he powered into Punk. He pounded into Punk's tight ass over and over, his orgasm tightening his belly and rising up his shaft. "Coming baby. Gonna fill you up with _my_ cum." Randy's eyes narrowed but he got the message. Punk was his, and he wouldn't be sharing him again. He dropped his eyes to look at Punk, sweat gleaming on his back and long delicate neck. Punk looked over his shoulder at him.

"You feel so good, John. I want to feel you come inside me."

John thrust forward hard one last time as his balls drew up and his shaft pulsed with his orgasm. He ground his cock deep into Punk as he released, making him gasp as he pressed his cock head tight against that sweet bundle of pleasure deep inside him. His cock was still throbbing with the aftershocks of his climax as he pulled Punk up until his sweaty back was pressed to his chest. He slid his hand down Punk's heaving torso until he reached his cock. Wrapping his fist around that hard shaft, he pumped his lover swiftly. The sounds of Punk's moans and of his hand moving wetly on Punk's cock were the only noises in the quiet room. Punk was writhing against him, his hips thrusting forward into his hand and back onto his cock still inside him.

John whispered in Punk's ear but his eyes were on Randy. "Show Randy how beautiful you are when you come, Phil. Cuz he'll never get to see it again." John squeezed his hand tighter around Punk's shaft as he pumped faster, and with a choked cry Punk's body jerked and his hips shot forward. His release spilled down his shaft into John's hand and he kept pumping, his fingers slick with cum as he worked that throbbing cock. Finally Punk sagged against him, his breath rasping quick and heavy in his chest. John slowly withdrew from Punk. He wrapped his arms around Punk's slim waist and kissed his shoulder.

Randy cleared his throat. "We should get cleaned up."

John tossed his friend a dirty look. "Use a fucking wet nap. Punk and I are taking the shower." He kept his arms wrapped tight around Punk and walked them over to the bathroom.

Punk laughed to himself. He knew John was thinking that he wanted there to be more between them. But Punk was waiting on him to be a hundred percent sure before he brought it up. He didn't have a problem fucking around with man-whore John, but he'd be damned if he was going to get serious with John while he was still chasing tail in every city they went to. And if tonight didn't push John into finally committing, he didn't know what would. He let John pull him into the shower. Once they were under the hot spray, John kissed him fiercely.

"Don't you ever do that again."

Punk raised an eyebrow. "Why not? Are you jealous?"

John's reply was quick. "Yes."

"Fine. I won't suck Randy Orton's cock anymore."

Those blue eyes narrowed at him. "I don't want you sucking or fucking anybody."

He paused for a moment. Punk watched the water run down John's face as he waited patiently to see if he would say what he wanted to hear.

"Anybody but me."

Punk just managed to hold his smile back. "Fine. I won't suck or fuck anybody but you … as long you make the same promise to me."

"I haven't been with anybody else for months, Punk. I was waiting on you to decide you wanted something more between us."

Punk's eyes widened. "What the … I was waiting on you! I only did what I did to get you to feel jealous and admit you were ready to stop fucking around." Punk glared at John like it was his fault. "That means I sucked Orton's cock for nothing!"

John's lips twitched. "Looks like sometimes you _are_ wrong. But don't feel bad, I'm sure Randy appreciated you making him feel better tonight."

Punk started to snap at John, but he changed his mind. Instead he smiled and licked his lips. "I don't feel bad at all. Randy's cock tasted good."

John frowned. "I don't ever want to hear the words Randy, cock, and good in the same sentence from you again."

Punk raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure? Cuz I was just thinking that it's a _good_ thing that _Randy_ is on the other side of that door because I really want to feel your _cock_ inside me again."

John smiled as he pushed Punk up against the shower wall. "Well maybe that sentence is okay."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**: I'm not sure where this teasing little Punk muse comes from, but I like him! And I hope you all do too! =) Hope this was okay, Slasher92. It seems I am incapable of not writing a Punkena HEA . Oh, and BTW everyone if you are looking for more PunkEnaTon smut try Aunt Jackie's _Lovers and Friends_. It's yummy.


End file.
